


Amor, venme a buscar

by Lunanoe



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El amor es la energía: Ni se crea ni se destruye. Simplemente es y será siempre, dando sentido a la vida y dirección a la bondad... El amor no morirá jamás" (Frase original de Bryce Courtney)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor, venme a buscar

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este OneShot nació gracias al recuerdo de la historia de amor de mis ángeles, mis abuelos. Ellos me enseñaron el significado de la palabra amor.  
> Fecha original de publicación: 21 de junio de 2014  
> Genre: Romance/Drama  
> Disclaimer: Aquí todo el mundo abdica menos Oda.

Sentía las púas del cepillo sobre su cabello, en un intento de darle un mejor aspecto. No había pasado ni un solo día sin hacerlo. Era anciana, por supuesto, pero ni la edad ni la enfermedad por la que estaba atravesando era excusa para descuidarse. Ni los años habían podido hacerla menos coqueta de lo que era en su juventud.

Su juventud. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sintió la mano de su hija pequeña, Margaret, apretar con ternura la suya. Alzó la mirada hacia su hija. Se parecía a ella en cuanto a ocultar emociones se refería. Sonreía para que no viera el dolor que estaba sintiendo por lo que se avecinaba. Robin sabía que no le quedaban muchos más días en este mundo. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir su corazón debilitarse a cada segundo.

No temía a la muerte. La muerte había formado parte de su vida durante muchos años, había aprendido a vivir con ella. Su único temor era saber el dolor que su partida ocasionaría a sus hijos y nietos. Sobre todo a su nieta más pequeña, la niña de sus ojos…La hija de la mujer que cepillaba sus cabellos con ternura, reteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Acarició la mano de su hija Margaret y le regaló una sonrisa. Quería transmitirle que no sentía temor, que no podía luchar contra lo que tenía que venir más pronto que tarde. Para ser sinceros, y aunque pudiera sonar egoísta, tampoco sentía deseos de dejarse la piel en vivir unos pocos de años más. Para ser todavía más sinceros, ansiaba ese momento de volverse a reencontrar con él.

Habían pasado más de veinte años desde que la vida decidiera arrebatárselo. Más de veinte años desde que vio su rostro por última vez.

De no ser por sus hijos, no le hubiera importado acompañarlo tan pronto como se marchó. Murió entre sus brazos, tendido en la cama. Casi pudo escuchar su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando comprendió que Zoro no volvería nunca más. Un manto de oscuridad se apoderó de ella. El único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida…el padre de sus hijos…el amor de su vida…la razón por la que sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho…ya no estaba. Se había ido sin esperarla.

No tenía manera de manifestar el dolor que sentía. Era tan intenso que no encontraba forma de expresarlo. La angustia por haberlo perdido era tan intensa que la empujaba a realizar actos que ella misma jamás hubiera creído poder ser capaz de realizar.

Algunas veces, se encerraba en los armarios para que nadie la viera llorar. Se encerraba en el armario donde aún guardaba su ropa. Necesita respirar su perfume, necesitaba sentir que de alguna manera Zoro no se había marchado. Otras veces, dejaba la casa totalmente a oscuras y gritaba su nombre: "¡Zoro, ven, ven una última vez! ¡Por favor Zoro, solo quiero verte una última vez!"

Las noches eran la peor parte. Agarraba su fotografía y la llenaba de besos. Le hablaba cada noche, como si estuviera escuchándola. Sentía que no solo Zoro había muerto. Una parte de ella se había marchado con él a la tumba.

La llegada al mundo de su primera nieta fue como un salvavidas. Eso y el paso del tiempo hizo que fuera recuperándose, que volviera a retomar su vida, siempre con el recuerdo de Zoro presente tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón. Seguía hablándole y dándole las buenas noches. Podía sentirlo a su lado a cada momento. Aún sin verlo, no sentía que la hubiera abandonado totalmente.

Pero si hubo un hecho que logró que volviera a sentirse feliz de veras fue el nacimiento de la primogénita de su hija pequeña. No sabía qué tenía esa niña de especial, por qué sentía por ella un cariño mucho más inmenso que por cualquiera de sus otros nietos. Era como una muñeca y tal vez fuera la bondad que irradiaba con su mirada, el amor que desprendía por cada poro de su piel, lo que marcaba esa diferencia. Le recordaba a Zoro…esa niña amaba de veras, de manera incondicional, y ella era la diana hacia la que apuntaba todo ese amor…al igual que Zoro.

Cuando se hizo mayor, la necesidad de una compañía física la llevó a volverse a casar con un hombre bueno y que se preocupaba por ella. Ambos necesitaban una compañía, solo eso. Incluso casada, continuó con esos ritos que llevaba practicando desde hacía más de veinte años. No pasó ni un solo día en que su corazón dejara de latir cada vez que el rostro de Zoro acudía a su mente. El tiempo no logró modificar un ápice todo ese amor.

La gente se extrañaba de que pudiera continuar enamorada de una manera tan incondicional de un hombre que llevaría tiempo siendo comida de gusanos. Ella simplemente sonreía. Esas personas no entendían el significado de un amor verdadero, de un amor que no conocía ni de tiempos ni de distancias. Robin sabía que Zoro, estuviera donde estuviese, continuaría amándola y la esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Por eso mismo no sentía grandes deseos de luchar hasta las últimas por continuar lo poco de vida que le quedaba. Ella deseaba reunirse nuevamente con él, encontrarlo otra vez y no volverse a separar nunca más. Ya fuera en la Tierra, en el cielo o donde fuera, ellos se encontrarían y se amarían como si fuera la primera vez.

De repente, la pared que quedaba frente a sus ojos quedó iluminada. Entornó los ojos. ¿Acaso la cabeza también iba a empezar a fallarle?

Fue entonces cuando su corazón latió desbocado, como llevaba años sin latir. Era  _él._ Podía verlo con total nitidez. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez que lo vio. Las lágrimas empezaron a chorrear por todo su rostro. ¿Había llegado el momento? Oh, qué manera tan dulce de partir, siendo acompañada a donde quisiera que fuese de la mano de Zoro.

" _Robin, estás preciosa"_ , le dijo Zoro con una sonrisa.  _"Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote y ahora vengo a por ti. Perdóname por marcharme tan pronto sin ti pero ya estoy aquí y esta vez no me iré sino es contigo"._

-Margaret –llamó a su hija sin dejar de ver a Zoro-, ¿tú también lo ves?

-¿El qué, mamá?

-Es tu padre, está aquí. Dice que estoy preciosa y que viene por mí.

Margaret fijó su vista en la pared. Naturalmente, ella no podía ver nada pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre la convenció de que no estaba mintiendo. Su madre podía ver a su padre de la misma manera en que ella podía verla en ese momento. Tan feliz como llevaba años sin verla.

Sabía lo que aquello significaba. Tragándose las lágrimas y con una sonrisa –a fin de cuentas, su madre moriría feliz, no sufriría dolor- besó la mano de Robin y su mejilla. La abrazó.

-Papá nunca mentía, mamá –le susurró-. Sí, está aquí.

Entonces, la máquina se detuvo. Robin escuchaba las voces pero no podía distinguir lo que decían. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Zoro. Le besó suavemente y le abrazó.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote –le dijo.

-Yo siempre he estado a tu lado, Robin, sé que podías sentirme.

-Zoro, antes de irnos, quisiera hacer algo…

* * *

La nieta pequeña de Robin dormía profundamente. A las pocas horas de dormirse, se adentró en el mundo de los sueños. Soñó que estaba en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial completamente sola. Entonces, vio la figura de su abuela. Sonrió y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

Robin deseaba llevarla a su lado. Esa niña había llenado noches de penas y días de soledad con su presencia, había sido la razón de su sonrisa desde el mismo momento en que llegó al mundo. La tomó de la mano y una luz cegadora apareció ante ella.

Pero entonces, Robin la miró y se odió por lo que había deseado hacer. La miró. Era una niña, tenía una vida por delante para crecer, vivir, amar, llorar, ser feliz, descubrir….Tantos años y tantas experiencias que, por puro egoísmo, deseó por un solo momento que no viviera. No. Quería a esa niña con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y aunque separarse de ella resultara doloroso, se sentía feliz de hacerlo. Esa niña nunca estaría sola, siempre cuidaría de ella en cualquier lugar. Soltó su mano. La niña la miró extrañada.

-Abuela…

-Adiós, mi muñeca.

Le sonrió como despedida antes de internarse dentro de la luz, donde Zoro la esperaba. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más entusiasmo, y acarició su rostro.

-Te quiero, Robin.

-Te quiero, Zoro.

Se cogieron de la mano y continuaron caminando hacia el lugar donde no existe el dolor, solo una completa felicidad por el reencuentro de las almas que habían sido separadas por el destino.

Un lugar donde el amor no entiende de finales.


End file.
